Future Worldbuilding Questionnaire/Ane
After careful review of the entire story at innerbruise.webs I have gained some decent background(and clarification) of Stephan Genkins Bruise's life including technology, education, family structure, infrastructure, knowledge, politics & current events, pop culture, religion & spirituality, sociological trends, and world powers. ^To name off what you have posted of your list. & acknowledgement of a outline you have posted for the story up until now: PLAN FOR INNER BRUISE: Steve and Peter on the bridge The escape Reviewing the tapes Party scene Steve discovers he has the disease (WHERE WE ARE NOW) I am awful at creating any type of content since I'm still halfway stuck in teenager limbo where I can only think of myself and not what is going on in the world outside. BUT. I can say that the topics listed easily allow me to speculate on the workings of Inner Bruise and what may be required for building the story to stand on it's own. I think it best to answer each category in one reply so that I am not befuddled i.e. Replies are answers for topics I have listed(hopefully no one will be angry at me for the 10 selfposts, but heck no ones replied so far!) I will try to answer each question of each category that you listed to the best of my abilities. For this post though I will only reference material from innerbruise.webs that stood out for me while reading. Inner bruise has a great backbxne already(and a few grammar issues but more on that later). What needs doing is organization! --All ideas in there respective categories & strengths with relation to the story so far-- Here are some unorganized opinions that I can note from each category chosen before going more in depth by reviewing your questions in selfreplys: Technology Bruise seems proactive, strong with independence, and good-natured despite how he thinks lowly of himself& surroundings that could influence him in negative ways. I see Stephan paying for a latte and donuts with this fancy AALL card at Zettolo's Coffee. I see globally minded young individuals who freelance, travel, network, and are somewhat respectable in their ability to think, discuss, congregate. What stood out: The cards & generation gaps •He swiped a card that requires fingeprints & contains all of a person's information--no questions asked that card IS Stephan Genkins Bruise--whoever has that card is assumed to be that person. Coincidentally he overheard an older group in Zettolo's speak of stealing & profiting from that card he just used. It seems implied how 'his generation' feels obligated to protect, since none of the older generation is up to any good, he has to prevent any technological unbalances lest they further the world's ruin awfully more than they have already. --->On this note AALL cards setup a gap of responsibility. The present 2028 technology shows how a younger generation can and will preserve&build the decaying lifestyle which was caused by technological advances in the first place. They like their gadgets and gizmos, but they will not succumb to the older generations exploitative antics. By being intelligent, politically opinionated, eager, and fiercely interconnected with each other, Stephan's generation shows great promise in building a better world(e.g. Peter Stouffer, Kevin Flax, Luanne Meyer,JEFF, Charlotte Church, Jordan Romero, etc.) •On less of a note, Stephan's friends all lack parental supervision--no one to tell them what is wrong, right, how to live, etc--what's this all about? maybe it magnifies my view in a strong generation. They're ability to take care of themselves and each other could show how technology has advanced human sensibility over the years. With everything moving so fast it's a wonder that anyone manages to keep up with the pace..... Education Stephan seems literate and knowledgeable, but with no real idea of where his promise lies, which sticks out on his self-image and overall attitude in life. I see that Steve and his peers have been well-taught in a number of ways, but no real clues as to how, only that they have learned independence, and with that in mind, curiosity has room to strengthen it's desirability, but curiosity can also be fatal. What stood out: Freedom of choice •With no real way of knowing how these kids were educated, though being highly intelligent, it could be assumed that traditional education has taken a backseat to the highly attractive lifestyle of specialists. They are free to do as they please: most are very politically involved, some have found their specializations already, and some are also substance abusers, but even to the persons who have yet to identify a specialty there is strength in their interconnections with which they make use of by assisting peers. It doesn't seem like uncle sam is on everyone's back saying I NEED YOU TO LEARN MATHS BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER USE IT IN LIFE BUT EVERYONE HAS TO LEARN IT. But then again maybe there is no choice in the first place? Perhaps the world is in such deep shit that kids realize at an early age how to make themselves useful in the world or else misery&death will enjoy having them as company... o.O ./totally unsure Family I see that Stephan does not associate life much with family, nor do his friends have much connection to theirs within the plot, and Stephan keeps quite busy with a schedule always for hangout plans, collaborative efforts, work, and parties 'out in the world'. They keep good company with each other& only those they know, but still among each other they argue about family issues (e.g. being loving mother's and father's in the future, when to have kids, marriage and separation), and overall basically every one is at the table emotionally with differing takes on how the food tastes. The different groups of young people treat each other with a kind of sternness or crassitude.(crass&attitude? lol) What stood out: No structure ,No 19th century perfect family ideals •Stephan has a mother, a younger brother, a grandfather with Alzheimer's, and no substantial description of a father. Some of his friend's also have siblings or parents, but they don't at all seem strongly involved in their lives. Family has not been formally used within the story plot, since Stephan and friends are so fiercely independent, there is hardly seems a need for them, and are they to be included in the story more? Can they move it along or strengthen it in ways?--sureeeeeee somehow they could-- but should they? or do they have to? that seems to be worth a ponder. In the current time of the story Sharon played matchmaker at the party night before... when Steve tells Rochelle what has happened their first date ended up being at the hospital. After speaking about whether or not Steve falls into a debilitating state, loving each other, and if they can still try to date, the side stories seem much less important and nearly halted. What will happen to Steve? What is his disease? Will Rochelle break his heart before he dies--if he dies? And if so does Sharon have difficulties with Richie since he sympathizes with his best bud--she basically caused his heartache? If Rochelle and Steve stay together blah blahblablablah blah BLAH! A million things could happen here sure. BUT I got a little carried away with that. Apologies. What I mean to express is how the story from beginning centered around Steve's active involvements in his friends affairs, in the AALL card identity theft, moreover these things tie together when his friend Sharon got her card stolen unknowingly. Throughout the story Steve show's signs of being sick even before running into the homeless-boombox-sneezer at St.Charles bridge. He has some weird dreams too that hardly explain any bit of foresight the story has, actually more-so they wander through strange implications: does Steve's sickness have any connection to his family(unmentioned father), his friends, the thieves themselves, the president's questionable appearance in the media, how or why did he get Diamond-Zuckerman Disease--DOES he even have the disease or was he misdiagnosed? It is April 2028 and DZD was reported as early as 4 years before. Doctor Thakkar says it is a new disease and quite little is known other than the fatality rate of those who have it. I am kind of running away with myself in this section, but the main note I'd like to make is there is some really good back-story and background information already that just needs editing or expansion or SOMETHING! I have no clue how the story is going to unfold and so far I have found all the characters interesting enough, the lives they lead are cool, and 2028 seems lukewarm. ./unsure Infastructure I picture Stephan n' pals not using automotive transportation(except peter and steve's frantic escape). Walking, skateboarding, bicycles. The story feels like a small town through my exes. Not sure where this could go but the whole story seems a little patchy on transportation. Scenes begin and end quickly in different places--perhaps to indicate Chap 1 Chap 2 etcetera--There seems to be a whole world of autos outside the Inner Bruise story, but could they help the story at all? Who knows..? >.< What stood out:That jeff kid(hah) Everyone is definitely well interconnected. Swift communication seems vital to the story, but there is also some negligence within the world's interconnected-ness. Do problems with communists in Korea really affect how a cure to DZD is found or identity theft is prevented? Does a trip to Ecuador or Florida shed light on any aspects of Steve's life story? Transportation has enhanced global awareness, but is that a good thing? Perhaps the world is so well connected that these card theses have easy pickings--since possibly everyone on Earth could have an AALL card. ---->Ah shit. Well my thoughts have run dry for the moment. A few hours an I'm pooped. I'll pick back up on this tomorrow I have to get away before I go on bad tangents. More to come! xD I need to cover summary notes of the follow before actually addressing your brainstorm questions!: •More on Infrastructure •Add notes on Knowledge •Add questions of Politics •Add notes on Pop culture •Dance a little with Religion&Spirituality •Add notes on Sociological trends •Maybe comment on World Powers if I bullshit enough of the above listed topics added on 2:30am Apr 30 '14: Infrastructure(continued...) I picture Stephan n' pals not using automotive transportation(except through efficiency/necessity). What stood out: Stephan, friends, energetic attitude Perhaps this newer generation sees clearly the mistakes of olde "efficient transportation" e.g. no driving to the mailbox across the road in the snow, no driving to school/work if it is within 50 miles give or take, & no tolerance policy with conservation! This detail correlates with my thoughts regarding Education & Technology. Whether "green technology" has been used or not seems irrelevant to the story's layout simply by default. The story so far has centered on a younger fellow, Stephan, who is quite active, connected, mobile, and without a second thought his mind leads him beyond his feet. Perhaps just at 14-18(at least how I was) there is so much excitement and energy crammed into his developing body/brain that it has to be exerted in various forms. Personally I would skateboard my ass off until I couldn't breath, then 5 minutes later, I would be at it again without reason, just lots of energy and lots of excitement. Anyways--First scene..Steve wakes up, checks his home phone voice mail, walks to Zettolo's Coffee, then reads his surroundings at the restaurant like a morning newspaper. Generally speaking from my impressions, what kind of teenager wakes to check their home phone voice mail?--or who actually walks anywhere because it seems they are too lazy to make automatic coffee?! The first impression is of his activeness: through social effort & with a mental/physical awareness Stephan takes charge without second guess of limits or infrastructure that might be an obstacle. The same attitude could be seen in his friends that have appeared so far...helpful, mindful, active, sociable, lacking a sense of the point in limits. I am not sure of the origin, but a quote I remember is "You shouldn't think about the problem or the question, that will get you nowhere, in attempt to find a solution the problem will disappear!" sure it's debatable, but the idea behind is there is no time for limits or problems or distractions--only a can-do attitude will work with today's obstacles, even more-so in 2028! postscript: sure there are the common oddballs like Ramón Alvarado or Adrian Kerkes, but that is besides my point! Okay I am growing lazy by the second an figure bite-sized chunks will help so here is what I need to cover now! more to come :) ' •Add notes on Knowledge •Add questions of Politics •Add notes on Pop culture •Dance a little with Religion&Spirituality •Add notes on Sociological trends •bullshit with World Powers'